


Looking Around - Becker

by Joe_Reaves



Series: Sharing a World [4]
Category: Primeval, Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Dragons, Gen, Mythical Beings & Creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-04
Updated: 2010-10-04
Packaged: 2017-10-12 10:08:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joe_Reaves/pseuds/Joe_Reaves
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More from Becker and Bran's first day at the ARC.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looking Around - Becker

Becker was still reeling from Sir James' explanation of the ARC Project's remit when he emerged from the seemingly endless corridors and into the open atrium. If it wasn't for the fact that Sir James Lester didn't seem like the joking type he'd have thought the whole thing was some elaborate joke at his expense. A purpose built complex in the centre of London did seem like a trifle too far to go for a joke though.

The light flooding into the atrium from the skylights made it seem open and much more welcoming than the white painted, steel accented corridors he'd just left and he stopped to take in the whole atmosphere of the place. From what he'd been told he would be spending a lot of time here.

His attention was caught by the set of huge display screens, being operated by a large dragon, which (dragon and screens) seemed to dominate the room.

"That's the Anomaly Detection Device," Sir James explained. "Invented by Micanimus and Connor Temple and the only thing that allows us to track the appearance of anomalies across the British Isles. Before it was installed we had to resort to listening for screams and then running towards them." He looked down his nose at Becker. "It wasn't the most effective method."

Gesturing to the large dragon, Lester waved him over, along with a scruffy looking student type, who had emerged from under the ADD when the dragon started to move. "Micanimus, Mr Temple, this is Captain Becker, our newest recruit, and ..."

Connor interrupted before Sir James could finish his introductions. "Oh my God!" he shrieked, making both Sir James and Becker wince. Micanimus just smiled indulgently at the excitable young man. He was obviously very fond of him and Becker made a mental note of the fact. It wouldn't be wise to annoy such a large dragon by upsetting his small, human friend. "Oh my God! You're Bran!" Connor continued, starting to bounce excitedly.

Becker muffled a smile; the hand waving and bouncing reminded him of Bran.

"Oh my God! I saw you playing for England in the World Cup. You were brilliant!"

Bran bounced and Becker groaned. "Yes, yes, you're famous," he said, scratching the little dragon's ears. "Don't let it go to your head. We're still the new boys here and we have a lot to learn."

Bran head-butted Connor gently, nearly knocking him off his feet. "You watch Cambridge Rules Football? Not many humans do unless they're related to one of the players."

"Connor loves dragon sports," Micanimus said, nuzzling the young human's ear. "He has a lot of sense packed into that tiny human-type brain. Why don't I show you around while your Captain gets to know the other humans? Most of the soldiers are on leave at the moment because the two Captains are off with their dragons recovering from an incident. So it could get busy without warning. Better get the tour in while we have a moment."

Becker scratched Bran's nose gently. "Go on, sweetheart. You get the dragon's eye view of the complex and I'll play nice with the humans for a bit."


End file.
